


Do, Marry, Kill?

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: I was inspired this morning when I was listening to the radio and someone brought up the game ‘Do, Marry, Kill?’ and I thought how much fun it would be to play this with Team Free Will.





	Do, Marry, Kill?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired this morning when I was listening to the radio and someone brought up the game ‘Do, Marry, Kill?’ and I thought how much fun it would be to play this with Team Free Will.

“He is so cute! I would so totally do him.” You declared to the room.  
“What? Who Sheldon?” Dean asked in shock, toeing you in your back.  
“Really?” Sam also asked. Sam and Dean were sitting at the head of the bed while Cas and you reclined width wise on Sam’s king size bed. “Ok, ok” he laughed, “so (Y/N) who would you, ‘Do, Marry, Kill?’ out of these guys on the show.” Sam took a long draw from his beer.  
“Well I would ‘Do’ Sheldon, ‘Marry’ Raj. Yeah, yeah, don’t give me that look Sammy. I know he’s probably gay but I could live with that. Then I would ‘Kill’ Howard or Leonard; mmm…neither one of them do it for me.”  
“That’s so interesting.” Sam said slowly like he just put together a puzzle piece in his head.  
“Ok! Now you guys, your turn. Penny?” you asked.  
“Do!” Sam and Dean both exclaimed in almost unison. Cas watched and smiled as the game played.  
“Yeah, I can see that. I would fuck her hard too.” All the guys did a double take when you said that, “Cas?” You asked.  
“Yes, (Y/N).” he replied  
“Sweetie, we’re playing a game. So, who would you like to sleep with, marry or kill on the show?” you explained  
“That is a very odd game to play.” Cocking his head to the side.  
“I know but go with it. The tall blonde, Penny, what would you do? These two, said they would want to sleep with her.”  
“She is very pretty but not very smart so she is probably only good to have sex with.” He directly said.  
“Shit Cas!” You blurted. Everyone started to laugh hard at his bluntness. “Ok so guys, Bernadette?”  
“Marry!” Sam and Dean once again agreed.  
“I don’t know. I think I would kill her.” You disagreed.  
“What? Why?” Sam asked.  
“Because she’s a bossy little bitch.” You explained, drinking a swig of beer. “She keeps poor Howard on such a short leash.”  
“Then that means you are marrying Amy, and she is not attractive at all.” Dean huffed.  
“Yeah, but I could make her hot. She puts up with a lot of shit from Sheldon, plus she is super smart and really nice. She’s the marrying kind, guys.”  
“Cassie, what cha think?” you asked.  
“I am in agreeance with (Y/N); the brunette is very nice and smart. I think she would make a very wonderful wife.”  
“Really? I can’t believe you Cas. Ok, (Y/N/N) ‘Do, Marry, Kill’ on us?” Dean asked gesturing to the men in the room.  
“Oh no, no, no, I am not going there guys!” you completely rejected the idea.  
“Come one (Y/N/N), I already know who you’d kill.” Sam joked.  
“Who’s that?” you asked.  
“Oh I don’t know.” Sam said glaring at Dean.  
“Hey, why me?” Dean asked.  
You groaned, “Really, why you? Mr. Anal Retentive about my baby, my kitchen and my guns.” You counted on your fingers, “Ok so Dean’s definitely getting killed.”  
“I don’t even get a pity fuck before you kill me.” Dean miffed.  
“Well for you handsome, I think we would arrange a pity fuck.” You chuckled.  
Dean accepted your response, “That’s more like it!” He finished his beer, and reminded you, “umm…you still have ‘Do’ and ‘Marry’ left.”  
“I really wasn’t trying to play this game, guys.” All eyes were on you and how you about respond to last two questions.  
“Oh come on its just fun.” Sam tried to comfort you so you would play along.  
“Well… I don’t know it is a hard choice. I mean Sam is my best friend, but Cas is probably the best husband material.” You contorted your face as you thought about it. “So I would ‘Do’- Sam and ‘Marry’ -Cas.” You stammered.  
“What? You just said I am your best friend. You always marry your best friend.” Sam said trying to appeal to you.  
“No, final answer.” You sternly said.  
“Ok, Why Cas?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah, why would you marry me?” Cas piped up.  
You thought I didn’t have enough to drink tonight for this. “I-I normally” you stuttered, “go for tall, nerdy, virginal guys, anyways and out of the three of you who fits that bill.”  
“I would like to remind you, that I am no longer a virgin.” He retorted.  
“Oh I know, Honey, but I betcha she didn’t teach you hardly anything. Did she?” You flirted with Cas.

After a few more beers, you wandered down the hall to your room. Cas walked behind you and cautiously reached for your hand, stopping you in your tracks. “(Y/N) it means a lot that you would consider a coupling with me.”  
“Cas, you know, it was just a game, right?” you questioned.  
“I am aware of that. It is just nice to know that you wouldn’t mind being with me the rest of your life.” He explained. His eyes showed his longing to belong somewhere or with someone. He placed a delicate kiss on your cheek. You reached up wrapping your arms around his neck and drew him in to a warm, soothing hug. You pulled away and saw the beautiful laugh lines form around his peaceful eyes as he smiled like you were the only person who mattered. You slightly opened your mouth and tilted your head; he brought his lips down to yours. He pressed you up against the wall in a sinfully delicious kiss. His lips tasted like hops and barley from all the beer you drank earlier.  
“I wasn’t lying Castiel. A life spent with you, would be wonderful.”  
Dean swaggered down the hall, “So you two gonna get a room or what?”  
“You’re just mad that I would have killed you, Dean.” You jabbed back.  
He shook his head, “Yeah, you’re right.” Smirking at both of you.  
You walked Cas down the hall to your bedroom and opened the door for you to learn what a life with Cas would be like.


End file.
